


A Surprising Encounter

by hchollym



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Choking, Dysfunctional Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Murder, One Night Stands, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Statutory Rape, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Why Did I Write This?, mentions of torture, messing with timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: Peter felt like he was the only person his age that was still a virgin. When he decided to have one-night stand with a stranger, he wasn't quite expecting someone like Ajax.*Please read the warnings.





	A Surprising Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Why in the world would I write this couple? Because Ajax was gorgeous as hell in Deadpool, and since I love Spider-Man, I naturally had to pair them. I'm probably the only person in the world interested in this pairing, but oh well. Sorry/Not Sorry. 
> 
> The timelines are (probably) AU, because this takes place before Spider-Man: Homecoming and before Ajax’s workshop burns to the ground. Also, Deadpool takes place somewhere in New York City, so I’m taking some liberties and pretending that Ajax would go to a bar in Queens. 
> 
> Peter is 15 in this story, so obviously, this is statutory rape. Ajax is NOT a good person. Please don’t read if you are not comfortable with this or any of the other tags. 
> 
> When Ajax said that he couldn’t feel anything anymore, this was how I pictured it. The story alternates between Peter and Ajax’s point of views.

Peter was frustrated. He was the only 15-year-old in the world that was still a virgin. Ok, that wasn't realistically true. Technically, 4 out of 5 people were still virgins at the age of 15 in the United States, but it certainly _felt_ like he was the only one left (aside from his best friend, Ned). And according to some research, the most common age for someone to lose their virginity to a person of the same-sex was 15, so _Peter_ should be having sex right now. 

Peter had known for a while that he wasn’t entirely straight, but it had taken him some time to figure out exactly _what_ he was. He eventually discovered that someone named Dr. Kinsey developed a scale for measuring human sexuality. It ranged from 0 (exclusively heterosexual) to 6 (exclusively homosexual). 3 was equally heterosexual and homosexual (essentially being “perfectly” bisexual), but Peter knew he wasn’t that either. He was either a 4 or a 5; he liked the occasional girl, but he definitely preferred guys. 

And according to his research, almost 45% of people who were interested in the same-sex had lost their virginity before the age of 16, so now was the time. But he’d never even kissed someone before. Even Ned had made out with someone at band camp. Aunt May couldn't afford to send him, which Peter completely understood, but he couldn't help but be a little jealous of his friend. He felt so pathetic. 

And what made everything worse was the fact that first times usually sucked - first kisses and the first time having sex. No matter how much research he had done on proper technique (and he had done plenty), those were just things that required real-life experience. Frankly, Peter just wanted to get them over with. 

He figured that it was probably better to just have a one night with a stranger. He'd kill two birds with one stone - his first kiss and first time having sex - and it wouldn't matter if it was horrible, because he'd never have to see that person again. 

His resolve strengthened, he had begged Ned to sneak into a bar with him sometime. There were a few seedy ones in Queens that didn't require ID. As long as you had money, they could care less if you were underage. They weren't the safest places in the world - a lot of sketchy people hung out there - but Peter figured it was his best chance to succeed at his plan. 

Aunt May was going out of town for a girls’ night out with her friends, and Peter couldn't pass up the opportunity. Unfortunately, Ned couldn't sneak out that night, and as much as Peter didn't want to go alone, he figured that it was probably necessary. He couldn't exactly bring Ned with him in the bedroom anyway - well, he could, but he didn't think Ned would appreciate that, seeing as he was straight. 

Since Peter preferred guys, his first time needed to be with one. He just hoped that he could find somebody gay or bisexual at the bar while simultaneously not getting his ass kicked for coming onto a straight guy. Piece of cake. Thankfully, his mutant spider genes made him strong enough to defend himself, but he hoped that it didn't come to that. 

When Aunt May left, Peter started getting ready. He opted for simple - jeans and a black tee that was a little snug - hoping that he looked appealing in it. Aunt May had left him some money for pizza, but he figured that he could skip dinner and just spend the money on a few drinks instead to take the edge off. 

He headed towards one of the bars, trying to ignore the churning in his stomach. _After tonight, all the awkward stuff will be over_ , he reasoned. That way, when he actually did meet someone that he really liked, he wouldn't screw it up. The thought was enough to keep him from turning around and running back home like he was tempted to do. 

It was easy to get into the bar, but Peter swallowed over a lump in his throat when he bumped into a large, bald man who looked like he would love nothing more than to rip Peter to shreds and eat the pieces. Ok, so maybe this wasn't the best place to meet someone, but it was really his only option. 

Even if he could get a fake ID (which was expensive), most places would never believe that he was 21. He approached the bar warily, opting for the strongest drink that he knew of. He ordered a tequila, and the guy barely glanced at him before passing one down and taking his money. 

Peter downed it, gagging as his eyes watered from the taste. _Shit_ , that tasted horrible. He thought he might puke just from the aftertaste. But he needed some liquid courage for this, and he had researched that alcohol took the edge off the first-time pain of being a bottom. And with Peter's mutant genes, he had a feeling that he would need a lot of strong liquor to even feel a buzz.

A few shots later (which he drank far too quickly), he realized that he may have miscalculated. The room was spinning, and he felt very warm and fuzzy all over. It wasn't bad, by any means, but he had a feeling that he was less in control of himself than he had intended. _Oh well_. He felt great. His eyes, hazy and unfocused, scanned the room for any possible candidates.

His gaze landed on possibly the most gorgeous man that Peter had ever seen. He had a shaved head, which Peter wasn't usually into, but it looked wonderful on this man. He was clearly toned, and his bright eyes were like Sirens beckoning Peter toward him. Peter strained to hear his conversation. He felt his cock twitch when he heard the man's accent. Gods, he was such a sucker for accents. He would let that man do anything he wanted to him. 

He downed one more shot (which was all that he had money for) and stumbled off the bar stool. He tried to look casual as he approached the man, hovering a few feet away as he waited for the other’s companion to leave. His opening came only a moment later, and Peter took it, boldened by the liquor in his system. 

In the back of his mind, he seriously hoped that this man was at least bi-curious, but he wasn't too worried at the moment. His anxiety seemed to have disappeared, leaving only confidence behind. Peter kind of wished that he could feel like that all the time. 

"Hey," Peter tried to say flirtatiously, though he had a feeling that he failed. The man regarded him with a curious expression, looking Peter up and down like he was a piece of meat during inspection. Peter forced himself not to look away, staring determinedly into the man's eyes. It wouldn't do him any good if the other man didn't take him seriously. 

"I'm Peter," he added, silently cursing himself for using his real name. _Oh well. Too late now._

Ajax looked the boy up and down. He was adorably innocent, all doe-eyed and hopeful. Ajax wouldn’t be surprised if he wore button-up, collared shirts to school; the perfect little nerd who all the teachers loved. And yet he was here, at one of the most dangerous bars in the area. 

There was no doubt in Ajax’s mind of what the kid wanted. He doubted the boy was here to become a mutant – and he doubted even more that any of his contacts were actually stupid enough to give away his name. No, the boy was interested in a more sexual proposition. Ajax was slightly impressed by his boldness; the kid was small, and Ajax could have easily kicked his ass just for daring to talk to him. 

Though judging from the smell of tequila wafting off the kid, he obviously had help with the bravery. Foolish. Still, it worked in Ajax's favor. The boy was probably a virgin, his pale skin smooth and unblemished. His bright, shining eyes and plump lips just screamed for him to be on his knees. He would break so beautifully, and Ajax would enjoy watching it. 

"I'm AJ," he responded, licking his lips. Sure enough, Peter's eyes zeroed in on the movement, pupils dilating slightly. Oh, this was too easy. 

When Ajax received the serum, it had scorched his nerve endings. On the plus side, he no longer felt any pain; on the down side, he also didn't feel anything else. He hadn't been able to get off in years, because the sensation of a hand, a mouth, or even a hole did absolutely nothing for him. 

At first, he had been frustrated beyond belief. But he had eventually gotten over it, taking a different kind of pleasure from watching others suffer. He would relish in hurting Peter. He decided not to waste any time, since the kid was already drunk and determined. 

"Want to get out of here?" Ajax asked with an intense stare. Peter's heart sped up in his chest, feeling very lightheaded and exhilarated. That was even easier than he had expected. If he had been in his right mind, he would have known to be suspicious of that, but he wasn't in his right mind, so he swallowed and nodded. 

"Yea," he said breathlessly, and AJ grinned. The man inclined his head toward the door, and Peter licked his lips as he followed him out. He was barely aware of his surroundings as they walked, focusing on his own excitement and the way AJ's chest looked in his shirt, muscles clearly visible. 

Ajax led Peter to his place above the workshop, taking him up the back staircase. He wasn't worried about the kid seeing this place, since he wouldn't live long enough to tell anyone. Peter looked at him expectantly and nervously when he shut the door. He approached the boy like a predator to his prey, though to Peter's credit, he didn't back away. 

Peter hesitantly reached out, placing his hand on AJ's arm. Ajax felt a tingle on his skin from it, his eyes widening. He could _feel_ that. How the hell was that possible? He was frozen in shock, and Peter took the opportunity to lean in, placing his lips on AJ's in a featherlight kiss. Ajax felt that too, the desire to feel more overriding his shock. 

He kissed back roughly, savoring the feel of the boy's tongue wielding to his own. His kiss was bruising, teeth scraping against Peter's lips, but the boy returned it eagerly. Peter gasped against AJ's lips, overwhelmed by the intensity. He clutched roughly to AJ's arms as an anchor. Ajax felt the inhumane grip of Peter, and the pieces clicked into place. He pulled back. 

"You're a mutant," he said in disbelief. He saw Peter's eyes widen as panic flashed across his face. It was the only confirmation that Ajax needed. This adorable kid was a fucking mutant. What were the odds? Peter was inwardly freaking out. How could the other man possibly know? 

"No, I'm not," Peter tried to argue but Ajax wasn't listening. 

"Yes, you are," he responded matter-of-factly. His tone and expression weren't disgusted or terrified, but rather intrigued, and Peter paused in his defense. 

"How did you know?" Peter asked, and Ajax regarded him for a moment. 

"Because I am too," he stated simply. He had debated not answering, but he didn't see any reason to lie. Peter looked at him in shock with wide eyes. 

“You are?! What can you do?” Peter asked eagerly, never having met another mutant before, and Ajax gave him an amused look.

“I have enhanced reflexes. My nerve endings are scorched, so I no longer feel pain. In fact, I no longer feel anything,” he said menacingly, and Peter gaped at him. 

“Whoa! That is so cool!” he exclaimed, and Ajax was taken aback. Most people responded with fear, but this kid thought it was “cool”, completely ignoring the sinister implications behind his words. Ajax had to admit that it was thrilling to be looked at with such blatant awe. 

“What can _you_ do?” Ajax questioned, wanting to know exactly why this kid made his scorched nerves suddenly able to feel again. 

“Oh, well, I’m stronger, faster, and more agile, and I heal quicker,” Peter said animatedly, not in the least bit worried about sharing information that could make him vulnerable. _Healing_. That must be why Ajax could feel his touch. Somehow, the boy’s healing genes were spreading to his scorched nerves. Fascinating. 

It had been so long since Ajax had found release. He had grown used to not having it, but now that it was possible, he _needed_ it. Peter opened his mouth to speak again, but Ajax crashed their lips together impatiently. It reminded Peter of his original mission, and he kissed back fervently, gripping Ajax tightly again. 

Peter pushed himself up flush against Ajax, and Ajax could feel the boy’s cock twitch as it hardened. He bit down hard enough on Peter’s lip for it to bleed, and to his surprise, Peter moaned loudly. Peter was practically humping Ajax now, but Ajax couldn’t feel anything with the cloth separating their skin. It was infuriating, and he growled, ripping Peter’s pants and underwear off as the boy gasped in surprise. 

Ajax quickly shed his own pants and underwear, pressing their exposed cocks against one another and _oh. There._ He could feel the firm press against his prick, and he grinded their bodies together to get more friction. Ajax took a sharp intake of breath as the sensation went straight down his shaft, which was quickly becoming hard. It had been _so_ fucking long. 

He moved Peter over to the bed, pushing him down roughly and covering the boy’s body with his own. He rubbed their pricks together, thrusting against the boy below him fast and hard. Peter was panting and writhing, holding onto Ajax so tightly that the older man thought his arms might break. But fuck, it felt so good. 

Peter had never been touched there by anyone but himself, and he certainly had never imagined it to be so rough, but gods, it was amazing. It was overwhelming, and the pleasure was so intense that it was almost painful. He didn’t want to finish too quickly, but he didn’t think that he would be able to last much long. 

The kid was close, and Ajax wasn’t far behind. He felt his balls contracting, the heat coiling in his belly. He growled, biting down hard on Peter’s neck as he thrust against him. Peter gasped, his back arching as his seed shot over both their pricks. Ajax tasted Peter’s blood in his mouth, and he groaned, his hips stuttering as his orgasm washed over him deliciously. He felt the tension leave his body, his head feeling light. 

Peter was ridiculously turned on to feel AJ’s seed mixing with his own; to know that AJ was as turned on as him. But he was shocked by just how much cum AJ had; it was _soaking_ them. Peter didn’t think that was normal, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. It was strangely erotic to be covered with it, as if AJ had claimed him. 

They both lay panting, coming back down from the high of release. AJ looked down at Peter with an intense gaze, and Peter felt the breath catch in his throat. Before he had time to think, AJ was kissing him desperately, almost crazed, and Peter grew dizzy from the feel of it. He tried to kiss back just as passionately, working to match the man’s movement.

He copied what AJ had done earlier: he bit down on AJ’s lip, and AJ groaned, bucking his hips forward and pressing the sensitive flesh of their pricks together. Ajax moved his mouth down to bite at Peter’s chin, continuing to nibble and lick down Peter’s neck and chest. He wanted to mark that creamy skin with dark bruises. 

He bit down hard on one of Peter’s nipples, and Peter cried out, arching his back. His cock twitched, and AJ was once again thrown off. Peter seemed to have a habit of surprising him. The boy was obviously aroused by the pain, and AJ would gladly give him more. He bit down on the other nipple, sucking the sensitive nub after, and Peter groaned. His hands carded through Ajax’s hair, yanking it harshly as Ajax left marks all over his stomach. 

They were both hard again, and Ajax’s head was fuzzy with need. Gods, he had forgotten how good it felt to _feel_. He flipped Peter over before the boy could protest. Ajax didn’t waste any time; he brought his hand down with a loud _smack_. Peter spluttered, and Ajax repeated the action. The harsh impact was shoving Peter’s face down into the pillow, and he had to turn his head to breathe. 

Peter was honestly surprised by himself; this should be humiliating, his ass sticking up in the air as the man smacked it. It should be painful, and while it did hurt, it also felt strangely arousing. His bottom was tingling, sending sparks of lightening up his spine, his erection aching in between his legs as AJ’s hand connected with his cheeks over and over again. He was only vaguely aware that he was moaning, loudly and obscenely. 

AJ was relishing in the noises that Peter was making; they would make a porn star jealous. The kid was fucking loving this. His creamy skin was marred with ugly, red handprints, and Ajax massaged the tender flesh. He rubbed his own erection again Peter’s crack, smearing it with precum. Peter held his breath as he felt AJ’s prick near his hole, pushing his bottom back for more contact. He was so ready. 

“Please, AJ,” Peter breathed out, and Ajax bit his lip at the pleading sound, his eyes practically rolling back in his head. He was used to people screaming and begging him to stop; it was exhilarating to be with someone who enjoyed the pain. Ajax had a feeling that he could easily get addicted to this. 

He rubbed the precum leaking from his tip down his shaft to coat it. He knew that it would hurt the kid like hell, but he didn’t give a damn. He aligned himself with Peter’s hole, shoving inside roughly. Peter’s hole was wet and hot, and Ajax took a deep breath to steady himself. 

Peter cried out when Ajax entered him. _Shit_ , that hurt. In the back of Peter’s mind, he knew that he was supposed to use lube for the first time, but all thoughts were quickly wiped from his brain as AJ began thrusting into him. His pace was punishing, snapping his hips harshly as he pounded into Peter. 

Ajax could hear the sound of his balls hitting Peter’s ass, and he yanked the kid’s hair, pulling his head back. Peter’s face was scrunched up in pain, but he was still moaning and whimpering, and the sound was going to straight to Ajax’s cock. 

The pain was mixing with pleasure, and Peter felt like he was on the edge of a knife. He thought it was entirely possible that he would die from this sensation. AJ’s grip in his hair left his scalp stinging, a dull throb starting to form, but he didn’t care. It was all too much, and his body felt like it was on fire. He wasn’t going to be able to walk for a fucking week, but it was so worth it. 

“Please, fuck, AJ, I need, oh god,” he was babbling. Ajax was quickly losing himself, but he wanted – no, needed – to see Peter come undone for him. He pulled out, flipping Peter over and bending his legs up to his chest. He immediately thrust back into the warm and fluttering hole, already saturated with Ajax’s precum. 

Peter was gasping for air, his head spinning as Ajax fucked his hole at the new angle. The man brought his hand up and wrapped it around Peter’s neck, pressing tighter until Peter couldn’t breathe. Peter’s eyes grew wide, squirming and fighting against the grip, but he was too far gone to really use his mutant strength. 

He was terrified, yet so incredibly turned on. He idly realized how fucked up that was, but his vision was growing dark, little black dots floating in front of his eyes as he felt lightheaded. He could tell that he was about to pass out, but a part of him wanted to spiral into that dark abyss. Ajax could see the lust and fear mixing in Peter’s eyes, and it was the sexiest thing that he had ever seen. 

He grasped Peter’s cock, still pounding into him, and the boy’s eyes rolled back in his head. Peter’s whole body shuddered as his orgasm was ripped from him, his mouth open in a silent cry. It was too much, and Peter felt an overwhelming sense of relief right before he blacked out. 

Cum splattered across their bodies as Peter’s hole convulsed around Ajax’s cock, and it was enough to send the older man over the edge. His own release coated the inside of Peter’s hole as his body shook violently from the strength of it. He collapsed onto Peter’s chest, breathing deeply as he tried to calm his racing heart. His muscles felt liquified. 

He finally pulled back to look at Peter, laughing when he realized that the boy had passed out. He rolled off Peter, not bothering to clean himself up as he enjoyed the feeling of being satiated for the first time in years. He quickly succumbed to sleep as well, not noticing that his arm was still wrapped around Peter’s chest.

...

When Peter woke up the next morning, his eyes were bleary as they fluttered open, pain shooting up his spine when he shifted. His entire body was sore, and he felt a hand wrapped firmly around his waist. His eyes shot open as images from the night before assaulted his brain. He looked at the man next to him, who was sleeping soundly. 

AJ looked so different when he slept; almost sweet. It was a far cry different from the man that had been so rough with him last night. Still, Peter had to admit that he had enjoyed it; whether from the alcohol or some strange kink that he hadn’t realized he had. 

He didn’t want to wake AJ up, so he carefully slid out from under his arm. He tried to ignore the pain in his bottom as he stood and quietly dressed. AJ seemed to be out cold, for which Peter was grateful. He had a feeling that things would just be awkward if he woke up now. Still, as he went to leave, Peter hesitated.

In the back of his mind, he knew that what he was about to do was a _horrible_ idea. But last night had been incredible, and maybe, just maybe, this man could help Peter discover a new side of himself that he had never known about. 

Peter grabbed a piece of paper and pencil from the living room, writing his first name and phone number on it. He left it on the bedside table near AJ, quickly leaving before he could change his mind. He would probably regret it, but it had become abundantly clear last night that he had a thing for danger.

...

Ajax woke up a while later, roused from his sleep when his arm reached out and felt oddly empty. His body felt more relaxed than it had in a long time, satisfied and content. He blinked, looking around in confusion a moment before he saw the paper next to his bed. 

The memories of last night flooded back to him, and Ajax grinned. He grabbed the paper and his phone, entering the number into it and pressing _Save_. He had originally planned on killing the boy, especially since he knew the location of Ajax’s warehouse now, but he had been thrown off by his ability to _feel_ again. 

He could easily trace the number and kill the boy now, but truthfully, he didn’t really want to. He hadn’t felt anything in years, and last night had been the most intense orgasm of his life. He wasn’t about to stop and give that up after just one night. He _craved_ more. 

Ajax would call Peter and fuck him a few more times, just to get it out of his system. Then, when he was bored, he would kill the boy. He purposely ignored the nagging voice in the back of his head that doubted that he would _ever_ grow bored of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, but flames about the pairing will be used to roast marshmallows <3
> 
> I'm also debating whether or not to write a follow-up, so let me know if you would be interested in reading it!


End file.
